Ruthie Gets Kidnapped
by harrys-sad-fish
Summary: Ruthie gets kidnapped and Martin and the Camden family have to come to her rescue!
1. Chapter 1

RUTHIE GETS KIDNAPPED!

A bunch of guys is robbing a bank in the land where the Camdens are in California.

Everyone is screaming. Ruthie is in there and Martin glimpses her from an outside window.

"Oh no!" He screams. "Ruthie oh no!"

He wants to save her but instead calls the Camden house and says to reverend camden, "Ruthie is in a bank being robbed!"

"Oh no!" So reverend camden gets Lucy Kevin Mary Simon the Twins Annie and a couple others together to tell the bad news. "Ruthie is in a bank being robbed!"

"I'll go save her!" screamed Kevin.

"me too!" said Matt.

"And I go!" Yelled Simon.

And they all runs to the bank, but in the meantime the robbers are all, "Shoot, shoot, shoot! We have no time! The policemen are coming here!"

And they see Kevin outside the bank and says, "I know that one! He's a police!"

So they grab a hostage-- "Grab Ruthie and make her be our hostage!" Yelled a robber.

Ruthie screams but they grab her and carry her out. "She's our hostage, and we're gonna shoot her if anyone comes!" They scream.

Martin cries in anguish. "Oh no Ruthie's been kidnapped!"

To be continued!

Give me lots and lots of reviews PLLLLEEEEAAAAAAZZZZZEEE


	2. Chapter 2

Rain lashed at the windows of the van. Ruthie stared bleakly at the torrential globs of water, feeling as though it were her very future it were washing away before her eyes.

_Breathe, just breathe,_ she willed herself.

A strange calm had overtaken her, as soon as they'd thrust her into the van and tied her wrists together. The realization that she might very well end up dying tonight-- that she might never see her family again-- had hollowed her like a cruel spatula.

_Oh, Mom, Dad, Lucy, and my vast family,_ Ruthie thought sadly, _I'm so sorry. I love you all._

The van jerked to a stop.

Ruthie closed her eyes, the faces of her loved ones running through her mind in an instant. She felt a pang of despair; her fears were only a bit soothed by her conviction they would meet again in heaven.

The last face to fix in her mind was Martin's. His dark, soulful eyes and his road to perdition hair.

_I never told him that I love him,_ she thought sadly.

The back door was yanked open, revealing the cruel, grinning faces of her captors. And she was certain then that she'd never have the chance.

TBC

Whadda you think? XDxDxd IO did spell check this time


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

It was ten weeks since Ruthie did disappear and the Camdens were still crying. But they were lucky! Because suddenly police called and said "We found Ruthie!"

When they got Ruthie they were so happy and scooped her into the arms to hug and hug. But Ruthie said "No, Annie no. Don't hug me now." "Why not Ruthie?" screamed Matt who was crying.

"Yeah, did you stop loving your family now that your kidnapped?"

Ruthie shook her head. "No one knows the sorrow I have suffered terribly."

To Be Continued…

I am sorry it is short but my beta quit and so I also had to get back into writing.


	4. Chapter 4

"What up, Ruthie!" the twins screamed.

They had turned into gangsters in the absence of her good influence. It brought tears to Lucy's eyes b/c her little brothers were ghetto gangster kids now.

"Twins, you need to stop being gangsters," Ruthie told them grimly. "For I have been kidnapped and subjected to horrors you will never know, and therefore you must believe me when I say-- gangsters are not good."

The Camdens sat at dinner that night, saying to each other, "Boy we are glad Ruthie is back."

Martin got on a knee when she came in and said, "Hey you Ruthie do you want to marry me?"

"I should talk to you about that," Ruthie said, crying. "Because I kissed a gangster who kidnapped me."

"Oh NO! I AM BETRAYED!" Martin screamed and fainted. But he dreamed then that Ruthie had not come back and felt very sad so when he woke up as the Camdens finished dinner he said, "Ruthie, I don't care. I love you anyway."

"Thank you MARTIN!" Ruthie kissed him with tears flowing down her cheeks. Two waterfalls. Waterfalls of joy and bliss. "I will tell you that I didn't love the gangster I kissed, I just did it so I could make him think we were boyfriend and girlfriend and then I ran away to a 7-11 and called policemen."

The Camdens were so happy to have her back, they forgave her for being a dirty little whore.

THE END 


End file.
